shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kotaro Fuma
Kotaro Fuma (光太郎風魔) is a member of The Hakuri Pirates, serving under Stephen’s unit. Kotaro was a former Cipher Pol agent and since then defect from the organization. Joining Demetrius and his crew. He is the last member of Stephen’s division, with Elder Shu and Benedict. Kotaro is known as the “Mute”, because of being cursed into serve. He was cursed by having his tongue ripped out of his mouth, by Demetrius and has since then been forced to work for him. With a bounty of 170,000,000 for defecting from the Cipher Pol and taking many of their fighting styles with them. Kotaro is also famed in his fighting and voodoo skills he has learned from Demetrius in exchange for his life time service. Appearance He is a tall and slim man, with long arms and legs making look as if he was a stick man. Kotaro has long red hair that goes pass his back, he wears a samurai helmet and visor that covers his eyes from view. This is used to intense his sense of smell and hearing, since he is a mute. Many of his other sense are near super human level, if you ever seen the inside of Kotaro’s mouth. You will notice that he doesn’t have a tongue thus why he is a mute; it was ripped out as part of the curse Demetrius placed onto him. In terms of clothing, Kotaros out fit in the per and post time skip were very different, during the time he was a Cipher Pol agent he wore a black suit with a black tie. But however he kept his helmet the way it is today, black shoes and slicked black pants. In the current appearance, Kotaro wears a shinobi’s dress he wears tight fitting cloths. To let him move much faster and quietly. He wears a tight shirt, with loose Hakama pants, that are tucked into shin guard and he wears traditional tabi socks. Personality Kotaro comes off as very mysterious since he is a mute, he never speaks. So much about him is still unknown, however Kotaro as shown to be a loyal man after his curse and fight with Demetrius. Kotaro before his tongue was ripped out, he seems to have been an average man. A bit of pride, arrogance and such in his fighting skills, but as stated by Demetrius is that Kotaro was a warrior who gave his opponents a good fight. However after the defeat he was given by Demetrius. Kotaro’s personality completely changed, he is deadly quiet and respectful. He follows orders and such, but in battle he is like any other member of the crew. Sadistic and blood thirsty, although it is hard to tell, his silences often can be taken as arrogance or an insult to others. Thinking that Kotaro is better than them, so in turn he is forced to fight many times. Kotaro does enjoy a good fight and does seem to play fair, however since he is trained as if he was a shinobi. He does sneak in tricks to gain the upper hand in battle, other than that he is still a man of mystery. Relationships Hakuri Pirates Kotaro has respect for his fellow members treating them as equals and he does the same to the Division commanders as well. Stephen's Division Like the rest of the Hakuri Pirates, Kotaro respects the other members of the Stephen’s unit and Stephen as equals nothing less. Demetrius Kotaro and Demetrius are unique since it was Demetrius himself who ripped out Kotaro’s tongue and cursed him. Kotaro seems to have loyalty to him, but in some gestures it seems that Kotaro has a bit of hate for Demetrius or such. But other than that it is unknown at to how or why Kotaro has a bit of hate for Demetrius. Mostly believe that it is because of his curse. Abilities and Powers Strength Kotaro has great strength that of an average man, being able to hold his own within a fight. However he uses his strength in fighting, with kicks and punches down onto his opponents. Often with haki, he can send then flying into a building or such. Mostly because of the training he got, for the Cp organization. Speed Kotaro has the great ability with his speed; he can travel a bit faster than the average pirate captain because of his training from the Cp. Kotaro can use his speed to jump from place to place, making him hard to catch. Voodoo Skills Kotaro since having training from Demetrius, he was able to gain some basic knowledge in voodoo rights and such. He knows how to do seals and things to traps others, with a mix of ninjustu skills much like Elder Shu. Kotaro can create a barrier around his opponent, only for a few minutes. But in that time he can kill them and be on his way. Haki Kotaro has a mastery of all three types of haki as well, being able to have superhuman level senses, durable skin and many other attributes that Haki grants. Rokushiki Kotaro is a master in this skill as well, but he seems to favor the Soru techniques and is very good with them. He can travel at a faster speed and avoid even the most deadliest of attacks and blows from opponents. Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Stephen's Division Category:Male Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User